


【好兆头】【AC】面试 PWP 角色扮演&性转恶魔

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role-Playing Game, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔的书店招了一名前台，性别似乎为女。





	【好兆头】【AC】面试 PWP 角色扮演&性转恶魔

若论起伦敦营业时间最怪异、室内布局最杂乱、老板态度最冷漠的书店，亚茨拉斐尔只能排到第二，冠军当仁不让地属于伯纳·布莱克，一个看似平平无奇却总能用强悍逻辑和暴躁脾气吓跑出现在他生命中绝大部分人的人类。获知连布莱克都招到了一名会计后，亚茨拉斐尔决定招一名前台，帮他擦擦桌子、清理库房、烹制热可可。  
唯一的应征者有一头茂密的红发，一双极大极亮的眼睛，她穿着白色丝质衬衫、黑色高腰裙，脚踩一双红底细高跟，胸型和声音都有别于普通人类女性：“先生，我是戴维娜。”

“哦，你好，戴……戴维娜。”亚茨拉斐尔将《哈姆雷特》放在腿上，扶了扶领结，即使它比朱斯提提亚手中天平还端正，清了清嗓子，“请坐，或者你更愿意站着。”  
戴维娜露出感激的笑容，拢着裙裾坐在亚茨拉斐尔面前的扶手椅上：“谢谢，先生，你真体贴。其实在我工作的时候，你让我用什么姿势都行。”  
“我们先谈谈你的简历，你有过相关工作经验吗？我是说，在服务行业。”天使故意忽略了她话中的暗示，他可是个正派的绅士。  
“服务行业？我大半生都在干这个，我服务过的每个人都知道我业务水平有多好。”说着，她的双腿以极快的速度交叠起来，腿根隐藏在阴影下，刚好让对方看见一点点裙里春光，这加大了亚茨拉斐尔将视线从她下半身移到面部的难度。  
“那么，戴维娜小姐，你之前具体在哪里就职呢？”  
戴维娜伤心地垂下眼，两手摸着胸前的蕾丝饰物：“在苏格兰的一家酒吧，直到我再也受不了了。那儿的男人很坏，他们会想方设法摸我的胸，还故意把东西掉在地上，让我弯腰去捡。亚茨拉斐尔先生，你不会这么对我吧？”  
“当然不会。”亚茨拉斐尔又咳了咳，像是下了极大的决心一样，以微妙的方式动了动左手，《哈姆雷特》体贴地掉进厚重的羊毛地毯里。  
戴维娜抛给他一个嗔怪的眼神：“瞧，你可真粗心。”她站起来，细高跟移动了三步，向后转，确保亚茨拉斐尔正对着自己的臀部才弯下腰。  
“你的手好冷。”天使接过书时顺势摸上她的手腕，视线并没聚焦于她刚敞开的领口，而是看着她漂亮的眼睛，瞳仁是黑色的，不是他习惯的金黄。戴维娜将腰压得更低，脸庞几乎紧贴上他：“有人说我是冷血动物，我全身都是冷的，你要不要摸一摸？”  
拒绝女士的要求是不礼貌的，亚茨拉斐尔从来不做不礼貌的事。他从戴维娜的手腕摸起，直到手肘、肩膀、锁骨，又从衬衫底探进去换个方向进发。当他拉开半身裙的拉链时，戴维娜已经坐在他大腿上、搂住他脖子了：“对，往下，用力点。”  
亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，他的手指触碰到了一处湿润紧致的谷地，里头像藏了一泓温泉，他想拔出手指，却被吸得死死的。戴维娜偏过头看他，咬住半边红唇：“你弄疼我了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔没有接她的台词，他整张脸都红得像刚煮熟的螃蟹或即将爆发的维苏威火山：“这是……这本来没有的！克鲁利，我不能，我会不会让你——”  
戴维娜，或者说性转的克鲁利，妩媚的表情瞬间变为嫌弃，声线也变回了天使习惯的嘶嘶声：“听着，我的准备已经足够充分了，要么你快点插进来，要么我就这样走出去随便找个人。”  
“想都别想！”亚茨拉斐尔喊道，搂紧了他的腰，“克鲁利，哦，戴维娜，但你得知道，我很爱你这样，我更爱你原本的样子，无论你是蛇、男性、女性还是无性，我都爱你。”  
“先生，你可真是个天使。”克鲁利又变回风情万种的戴维娜，她羞涩地笑着，“你让我湿透了。”

亚茨拉斐尔正要将自己身体的某个部分放进戴维娜身体里时，书店的门开了。天使和恶魔面面相觑，戴维娜眼中闪烁着冷酷的光：“不管是谁，我都要他下地狱。”  
“不行，也许是没看到告示牌的顾客。”亚茨拉斐尔迅速整理好自己的仪表，两个身穿黑西服、戴墨镜的男人大摇大摆地走进来。他们很快就注意到戴维娜正坐在书店老板大腿上，亲昵地勾住他的脖子，扬起头看向他们。  
闯入者对望一眼，隔着墨镜交换了心照不宣的想法。比较瘦的那个一直露骨地打量着戴维娜，像要用眼睛给她做B超，这让亚茨拉斐尔很不高兴。胖子则不停地摇头，好像已经看到书店被炸飞后的废墟：“这些纸张多么易燃啊，这房子简直是个移动的火药厂，我完全想不到你怎么拿到营业执照的！”  
亚茨拉斐尔点头微笑，刚想用礼貌温和的绅士做派送他们“庞培古城一日游”，戴维娜就从他身上滑下去，像条蛇一样扭动着，走向瘦子，摸上他的胸膛，将领带缠绕在自己手指上。  
亚茨拉斐尔改了主意，决定送他们去维苏威火山。  
“顽皮的男孩，你知道我没穿内裤吗？”戴维娜笑着问，两个男人不约而同地狠咽口水，海绵体迅速充血，随即戴维娜的头部变成了某种可怕的东西，鳞片、獠牙、红眼一个不缺。  
戴维娜打了个响指，闯入者和将一直跟随着他们直到生命尽头的心因性阳痿一起消失了，她朝亚茨拉斐尔甜甜地笑：“先生，我可以继续工作了吗？”


End file.
